familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Heber Kimball Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and his wives. Great, Great Grandparents of Heber C Kimball Kimball/Head/Atwood Line # GGGP 01: Mr Kimball - ( HCKimball, SFKimball, JKimball2, JKimball1, DKimball, BKimball) - son of English immigrant, Richard Kimball (1595-1675). # GGGP 02: Mrs Kimball # Samuel Gage (1638-1696) - Essex Co, Mass # Faith Stickney (1652-1696) - # John Head (1649-) - # Dorothy # Phillip Atwood - # Sarah Tenney (1665-1739) - Essex Co, Mass Roberts / Belknap Line # Robert Roberts (1617-1663) - English Immigrant to Essex Co, Mass # Susan Dowing (1618-1637) -English Immigrant to Essex Co, Mass # Daniel Hendrick (1617-) - English Immigrant to Essex Co, Mass # Dorothy Pike (1619-1659) - English Immigrant to Essex Co, Mass # Samuel Belknap (1628-1701) - # Sarah Jones (1630-1689) - # Nathaniel Ayer (1638-1717) - # Tamesin Treloar (1641-1700} - Spalding / Cleveland/ Pierce Line # John Spalding (1633-1721) # Hannah Hale (1635-1689) # John Brackett (1637-1687) # Hannah French (1641-1674) # Moses Cleveland (1624-1702) - Anc to Pres Grover Cleveland. Edward Cleveland was a son of Moses Cleveland (c1624-1702), thus a cousin of President Grover Cleveland (1837). He married a granddaughter of Walter Palmer (c1585-1661) so their descendants are cousins of both Presidents Cleveland and Ulysses S. Grant (1822). # Ann Winn # Samuel Pierce (1630-1678) - # Mrs Pierce Gates / Line # Stephen Gates (1634-1707) - English Immigrant to Mass # Sarah Woodward (1643-aft1707) # GGGP 19: # GGGP 20: # John Clarke (1630-1677) # Sara Smith (1642-1645) # Samuel Leonard (1630-1720) # Abigail Atwood (1647-1698) Great, Great Grandparents of Vilate Murray Vilate Murray (1806-1867) - First wife of Heber C Kimball Murray / May Line # GGGP 01: Mr Murray - ( RMurray6, EMurray5, JMurray4, MR3, MR2, MR2) - # GGGP 02: Murs Murray # Nathan Bradley (1638-1713) - English Immigrant to Conn. # Hester Griswold (1648-1695) Way / Sprague Line # George Way (1655-1717) - ( RMurray6, EMurray5, MWay4, GWay3, GW2, GW1) - # Sarah Neast (1660-1708) # John Sprague (1630-1676) - (RMurray6, RMurray5, MWay4, LSprague3, JSprague2, JSprague1) - Son of English / Plymouth Colony immigrant Francis Sprague (1590-1676) # Ruth Bassett (1632-c1694) - (RMurray6, RMurray5, MWay4, LSprague3, JSprague2, Ruth Bassett (1632-c1694)) - # Unknown5 # Unknown6 # Unknown7 # Unknown8 Gould Family Line Fitch Family Line # GGGP 17: Mr Fitch # GGGP 18: Mrs Fitch # Thomas Waterman (1644-1708} # Miriam Tracy (1645-) Kingsbury Family Line Great, Great Grandparens of Ann Gheen Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) and her sister Amanda Trimble Gheen (1830-1904) were both married to Heber C Kimball. Gheen/Ingram Family Line # GGGP 01: Gheen # GGGP 02: Gheen # GGGP 03 # GGGP 04 # Arthur Ingram (1664-1702) - 3rd Viscount of Irvine - England # Isabella Machell (1669-1764) - # Robert Leatham (1610-) # Sarah Latham (1618-1655) - England Atkins/Buffington # GGGP 09: Atkins # GGGP 10: Atkins # GGGP 11: # GGGP 12: # Buffington # Ruth Cope (1687-1728) # Ferree # Leah Corlea DeBois (1687-1758) Peirce/ Mendenhall Line # George Peirce (1659-1733) # Ann Gayner (1663-1725) # Goodwin Walters (1675-1735) # Elizabeth Songhurst (1660-1726) # Benjamin Mendenhall (1662-1740) - English Immigrant to Pennsylvania # Ann Pennell (1668-1749) # Philip Taylor (1680-1732) # Ann Conaway (1688-1735) Timble / Brinton # Robert Trimble (1675-) # GGGP 26 # John Palmer (1667-1740) # Mary Southery (1666-1745) # Joseph Brinton (1692-1751) # Mary Peirce (1690-1766) # John Williamson (1690-1760) # Sarah Smedley (1694-1789) Great, Great Grandparents of Martha McBride McBride Family Line Brown Family Line Mead Faimly Line * Conn / New York Fiske/Mead Family Line # William Fiske (1642-1728) # Sarah Kilham (1642-1737) # Josiah Brown (1637-1691) # Mary Fellows (1650-) = See Mary Fellows (c1686-1747) # John Mead # Hannah Potter (1638-1700) - duaghter of Frances Child (1610-1662) # GGGP 31 Leane # GGGP 32 Leane Great, Great Grandparents of Clarissa Cutler Heber Kimball married four grand children of Lathrop / Pitkin Family Line: # Clarrisa Crisey Cutler (1824-1852) - Plural wife of Heber Kimball who left him to join her father's Mormon Sect of Cutlerites in Manti, Iowa. Daughter of Alpheaus Cutler (1783-1864) and Lois Lathrop (1788-1878). # Emily Trask Cutler (1828-1852) - sister of Clarrisa who also married Heber. # Prescinda Lathrop Huntington (Buell, Smith) (7 September 1810 New York–1 February 1892 Salt Lake City), married on 4 February 1846 and had 2 children. Her grandfather John Lathrop is another distant cousin to the other Lathrop's here. # Abigail Pitkin (1797-1847) - (17 July 1797 New York-15 May 1847 Winter Quarters). Married 7 January 1846 to Heber Kimball. She Died in Winter Quarters. Her mother, Abigail Lathrop, was a distant cousin to Lois Lathrop, the Cutler girls mother. Cutler /Bigelow/Knight Line # Thomas Cutler (1648-1722) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, JCutler, TCutler) - Son of 1635 English Immigrant # Abigail Dewey (1652-1711) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, JCutler, ADewey) - Daughter of English Immigrants # Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, SBigelow) - Bigelow English Immigrant Parents John Bigelow (1616-1703) and Mary Warren (1624-1691), who is descended from English Royalty. # Mary Flagg (1657-1720) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, MFlagg) - # Joseph Knight (1657-1735) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, LKnight, JKnight2, JKnight1) Son of English Immigrants # Abigail Craggen (1662-1707) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, LKnight, # Robert Day (1684-1706) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, LKnight, SDay, RDay) - # Elizabeth D Dresser (1685-1730) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, LKnight, Boyd Family Line # BOYD 9- ( CCCutler, ACutler, EBoyd, # BOYD 10 # BOYD 11 # BOYD 12 # BOYD 13 # BOYD 14 # BOYD 15 # BOYD 16 Lathrop / Huntington Line # Israel Lathrop (1659-1733) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, ILathrop) - grandson of famous Puritan Immigrant, Rev. John Lathrop. # Rebecca Bliss (1663-) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, SLathrop3, RBliss) - Daughter of English Immigrants. # Thomas Waterman (1644-1708) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, EWaterman, TWaterman) - # Mariam Tracy (1648-1741) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, ELathrop, EWatermam, MTracy) - # John Hough (1655-1715) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, HHough, JHough, # Sarah Post (1657-1746) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, HHough, JHough, # George Denison (1671-1720) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, HHough, HDenison, # Mary Brewster Wetherall (1668-1711) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, SLathrop, HHough, HDenison, Huntington / Gifford Line # Christopher Huntington (1660-1735) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, LHuntington, # GGGP 26: Mrs Huntington - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, LHuntington, # Caleb Abell (1647-1731) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, LHuntington, - He is the son of American Gateway Ancestor Robert Abell (1605-1663) who is linked to English Royalty. # Margaret Post (1652-1700) - ( CCCutler, LLathrop, LHuntington, # Samuel Gifford (1668-1714) # Mary Calkins (1667-1748) # John Hyde (1667-1727) # Experience Abell (1674-1763) - Daughter of Caleb Abell (1647-1731) above. * Cutler, Alpheus (1783-1864) - Mormon pioneer and founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect and Veteran of War of 1812. * Cutler, Knight (1755-1830) - (father of Alpheus) Veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Cutler, Clarrisa C (1824-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Cutler, Emily T (1828-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Kimball, Abraham A (1846-1889) - (Son of Charissa & Heber) - Early Utah Pioneer, LDS Bishop and missionary to England. Kept extensive historical journals. * Lathrop, Lois (1788-1878) - Mormon pioneer and wife of founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect. * Lathrop, Samuel (1756-1821) - Volunteered for the American Revolution as a young boy and was wounded at the Battle of Bunker Hill. * Lathrop, J.H. (1806-) - (son of Samuel) Capitalist, owner of large Virgina coal mine. Great, Great Grandparents of Prescinda Huntington Heber Kimball married four grand children of Lathrop / Pitkin Family Line: # See William Huntington (1784-1846)/immigrant ancesters for this family tree. Great, Great Grandparents of Abigail Pitkin Heber Kimball married four grand children of Lathrop / Pitkin Family Line: * Pitkin, Abigail (1797-1847) - (17 July 1797 New York-15 May 1847 Winter Quarters). Married 7 January 1846 to Heber Kimball. She Died in the Mormon refugee camp of Winter Quarters. Her mother, Abigail Lathrop, was a distant cousin to Lois Lathrop, the Cutler girls mother. (Clarrisa Cutler and Prescinda Huntington) - no children. * Pitkin, Laura (1790-1866) - (10 September 1790 Connecticut-16 November 1866 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. Frequently served as mid-wife for the Kimball family. No Children. Pitkin Family Line White Family Line Lathrop Family Line # Joseph Lathrop (1624-1702) - ( APitkin, ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, HLathrop, JLathrop2) - # Mary Ansell (c1629-1713) - ( APitkin, ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, HLathrop, MAnsell) - # John Lathrop (1645-1688) - ( APitkin, ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, ELathrop, JLathrop3) - # Ruth Royce (1645-1732) - ( APitkin, ALathrop, ELathrop, BLathrop, ELathrop, RRoyce) - # Samuel Baker # Fear Robinson # Samuel Annable # Mehitable Allyn Leonard Family Line Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Walker Lucy Walker (1826-1910) - Born in Vermont - Daughter of John Walker (1794-1869) and Lydia Holmes (1800-1842) - md to Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and Heber Kimball. Walker/Martin Line # Zachariah Walker (1670-1753) # Elizabeth Miner (1667-1749) # John Judson (1676-1722) - grandson of immigrant Joseph Judson (1619-1690) and Elizabeth Chapman (1651-c1696) - Connecticut # Sarah Beers (1678-1722) # William Seaborn Martin (1653-1715) # Abigail Nichols (1663-1734) # Zachariah Walker (1670-1753) - same as #1 & #2 above # Elizabeth Miner (1667-1749) Miner / Root Line # John Miner (1659-1731) # Sarah Rose (1664-1731) # Joseph Judson (1647-1710) - son of immigrant Joseph Judson (1619-1690) and Sarah Porter (1626-1696) (See above) - Connecticut # Mary Walker (1650-1702) - Daughter of Zachariah Walker above? # John Root (1646-1687) # Mary Ashley (1644-1702) # Joseph Hickok (1678-1717) # Ruth Fairchild (1678-1727) Great, Great Grandparents of Sarah Whitney Sarah Ann Whitney (1825-1873) - Whitney Family Line - Kimball Cousin to Heber. Whitney / Harrington Family Line # Nathaniel Whitney (1675-1730) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, NWhitney2) - Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors # Mercy Robinson (1676-1740) - # Joseph Hastings (1695-1783) # Lydia Brown (1697-1768) # David Harrington (1687-1758) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, DHarrington2) - The Harrington Family is a gateway link to the Plantagenents # Elizabeth Warren (1673-1705) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, EWarren) - Granddaughter of English Immigrant - John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - Gateway Ancestor # GGGP 07: Mr Eagar # Hannah Kerley (1678-1747) Kimball Hayward Family Line # Samuel Kimball (1651-1716) # Mary Witt (1645-1675) # Richard Carr (1659-1727) # Dorothy Boyce (1659-1694) # Samuel Hayward (1642-1713) # Mehitable Thompson (1644-1700) # James Albee (1640-1717) # Hannah Cook (1650-1695) Smith / Holbrook Line # Walter Smith (1653-1709) # Rebecca Prime (1656-1702) # Jesse Lambert (1658-1718) # Deborah Fowler (1658-1719) # GGGP 21: Holbrook # GGGP 22: Holbrook # GGGP 23: Hitchcock # GGGP 24: Hitchcock Bradley / Wattles Family Line # William Bradley (1681-) # Elizabeth Chedsey (1692-) # Joseph Grannis (1676-1753) # Hannah Russel (1658-1751) # John Wattles (1700-1766) # Judith Fitch (1704-1742) # Jonathan Tyler (1717-) # Rachel Tuttle (1706-1749) Great, Great Grandparents of Ruth Reese Ruth Amelia Reese (1817-1902) - (10 May 1817 Pennsylvania-26 November 1902 Salt Lake City), married on 3 February 1846. Great, Great Grandparents of Christine Golden Christine Golden (1823-1896) - (12 September 1823 Hopewell, New Jersey-30 January 1896 Salt Lake City). They were married on 3 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Smithies Mary Smithies (1837-1880) - (7 October 1837-1880), married 25 January 1857. - English Immigrant Prominent Descendants * Kimball, Andrew (1858-1924) - Mormon Pioneer - First President of the LDS St. Joseph Stake, Arizona Pioneer * Kimball, Heber C. (1801-1868) - Mormon Pioneer - LDS Apostle * Kimball, David P. (1839-1883) - - Martin Handcart Rescue Brigade, President of LDS Bear Lake Stake, Arizona Pioneer, md Mormon Battalion Veteran - Caroline Marie Williams (1843-1916) * Kimball, Spencer W. (1895-1985) - ( AKimball, HCKimball, ...) - 12th President of the LDS Church * Kimball, Vaughn R. (1922-1945) - ( CKimball, DPKimball, HCKimball) - WWII Veteran, died in Pacific Ocean Naval Battle. * Cook, Quenton L, (1940) - ( CBKimball, CKimball, DPKimball, HCKimball)- LDS Apostle, Four Cousins Heber married several girls who were cousins. Category:Ahnentafels